Seamus O'Neill
|age = 27 |nationality = Irish |residence = Concordia, U.S. Ireland (formerly) |profession = Delivery man (formerly) Dock worker (formerly) Stablehand (formerly) |family = Unnamed mother |partners = Giulietta Capecchi (ex-girlfriend) |affiliation = Irish gang (formerly) |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Seamus O'Neill, appearing as a recurring character in Season 4 of Criminal Case, was a suspect in the murder investigations of four different people and a quasi-suspect in two other cases in the season before going on to kill mobster Vittorio Capecchi in How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Seamus is a 27-year-old dock worker turned delivery man. He has thick brown hair and dons a dark blue shirt with the buttons undone underneath two brown suspenders and is seen carrying a brown sack over his right shoulder. In his first appearance, it is made known that Seamus has head lice, reads the Concordian Gazette and drinks absinthe. In his second appearance, he has a scar on his forehead. It is discovered that he is a marksman, uses hair pomade and wears perfume. In his first quasi-suspect appearance, he dons a brown suit jacket with a white dress shirt, a red tie, and a belt strapped around his right shoulder. In his third suspect appearance, he is seen wearing a creamy white shirt with suspenders and a blue stain on it. His scar on his forehead has also healed. It is revealed that he smokes cigarettes, goes to horse races and reads Pistols and Petticoats. In his second quasi-suspect appearance, he reverts to his third suspect appearance, but lacks the blue stain on it. In his fourth suspect appearance, he has a bruise on his right cheek. He wears a brown cowboy hat with a feather and a white shirt with a tear and soot stains, as well as suspenders. It is noted that he wears cowboy boots. In his fifth suspect appearance, he wears a cleaner white shirt and gets a sunburn. It is determined that he rides horses, uses snake oil and eats beef jerky. Events of Criminal Case Welcome to Concordia! Seamus became a suspect after the player and Maddie found his tobacco box in the tavern the victim regularly drank at. He did not know who the victim was, but was surprised to hear he was murdered at the docks. He started to worry, and told them he had nothing to do with it and did not notice anything suspicious due to putting his focus toward work. Seamus was spoken to again about a jar of coins he gave to the victim. He said those were his life savings he gave in an attempt to bribe him. When asked why, he said it was to let his mom into the country. She had came all the way from Ireland, but due to a misdemeanor she committed years ago she was turned away. He blamed the victim, since because of his tight restrictions he would never see his mom again. Despite his anger toward the victim, Seamus was found innocent after the team incarcerated Nellie Mortimer for Frank's murder. In the Name of the Father Seamus became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found a note to him from the victim in a bible. He was shocked to hear of Donovan's death, saying he was a kind priest and looked out for the immigrants. When asked if he had any business at the tenement, Seamus said he was always in and out; and just recently the victim cleared out a room that belonged to one Harriet Patrick, who died recently. The victim also seemed to have been fretting more about the Irish newcomers, but did not know why since he did not know Donovan personally. Seamus was spoken to again about a threatening message he wrote to the victim in Gaelic. He explained the victim promised him work, but he was instead sold into slavery. When he asked for his pay at his work, he was beaten black and had to sleep in the muck. This made him mad, since he wanted to be more than he was back in Ireland, not less. When Maddie asked if that was deliberate, Seamus said that another immigrant was sent to the same house, which made him even more furious. In the end, Seamus was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Edward Whimple for Donovan's murder, the illegal trafficking of immigrants, and arson. But he was spoken to again about his fingerprints being found on Edward's bag, which contained the money he earned. He did not bother to deny it, saying he was aware of how Edward made that money. When he took the money he intended to take it to the immigrants, but an officer took it and locked it up at the tenement. Maddie and the player went back to the tenement, found the money and debated what to do with it. Later, Maddie came to a solution, one that she told both Seamus and the player. Maddie decided to use the money to establish an immigrant aid fund, something like Donovan was doing but more official. Seamus liked the idea, and thought to name the fund for Donovan, which Maddie thought was a good idea. Sweet Revenge After arresting Jack Goodwin's killer, they got word from them someone was talking about Mr Alastor, who was behind these parties. Isaac and the player found a delivery cart belonging to Seamus, so the spoke to him to see if he knew anything about Alastor. He said Alastor was his first customer, and explained that after they helped him out back in New Haven, he managed to scrounge enough money to purchase a delivery truck. Although he never met Alastor in person, he did know the next party would take place at Prospect Gardens. Blue Blazes Seamus became a suspect again after Maddie and the player found a postcard directed to him at the crime scene. He said he was in Sinner's End for delivery business, and though he could not say what he was delivering, Maddie suspected it was alcohol. Though he was fine with delivering for the Irish, since they protected him from the Italians, who ran him out of his last job. At that time, he was making a delivery for one Davy Byrne, who he knew made moonshine for the gang. He matched the description for the murder victim they found at the crime scene, confirming the victim's identity, so Seamus thought they should inform his wife, who works at a workshop as a seamstress nearby. Seamus was spoken to again about his blood being found on a pocket watch belonging to the victim. He said he and the victim got into a fight, because Davy was not happy about the bosses thinking he needed help with his deliveries, so he took it out on Seamus. Though he did know how to fight, he just took most of the hits so he would not get in trouble with the bosses himself. Seamus was found innocent once again after the team incarcerated Mauro Massetti for Davy's murder. He later showed up at the distillery once the player, Maddie, and Giulietta Capecchi found the documents allowing them to shut the distillery down. He remembered Giulietta fondly from the parties, so Maddie and the player decided to leave them alone. Death is a Cabaret After arresting Fiona Flanagan for the murders she committed as the Scarlet Slayer, she escaped from custody. After finding her handcuffs, they found fingerprints belonging to Seamus, so they went to interrogate him. He said he was not aware Fiona was the Slayer, he thought she got arrested for her alcohol business, so when she asked him to get the cuffs off he helped her. However, he was unable to get something of hers from the bedroom above the cabaret, he just took the opportunity to escape and has not seen her since. Issac and the player decided to look for it themselves, and then arrested Seamus for aiding and abetting the Scarlet Slayer in her escape. 3:10 to Death Seamus became a suspect once again after the player and Isaac found a postcard sent to him at the crashed train. He explained that since the Flanagans were gone, he was without any work, so he decided to go to Coyote Gorge and lay low. When informed of the murder, he claimed to know him as he worked in the Irish gang too, but claimed he did not help the victim rob the train, he just ran away as fast as he could. Seamus was spoken to again about coordinates to the victim's hideout that Danny had sent to him. Even with that, Seamus still claimed he was just stowing away on the train, but Isaac had trouble believing him. All he wanted to do was stop Danny, not help him, hence why he came to Coyote Gorge in the first place. But considering the evidence, Isaac found Seamus' claims to be too far-fetched. For the fourth time, Seamus was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Dorothy McBain for Danny's murder. Later, Maddie wanted to investigate why he was really in Coyote Gorge, so she and the player searched the train again. In there, they found a locket containing a picture of Giulietta Cappechi, who they met in the area recently, with an engraving proving she and Seamus in love with each other. He confirmed it was the real reason he came out to Coyote Gorge, despite the fact that he's Irish and she's Italian. When they met back in Sinner's End, he felt it was love at first sight, and that Giulietta had changed his life completely, so he thanked the team for the fact the two met to begin with. How the East Was Won Seamus became a suspect yet again after the player and Isaac found a tobacco box belonging to him at the victim's hacienda. He was surprised to hear of Vittorio's murder, and explained he was at the victim's residence just so he could see Giulietta. He had been sleeping in the desert around the hacienda, and the closest he could get to her is just catching glimpses of her from the rocks. But it made him worried that security would increase since Vittorio was killed, and did not want to get caught. Seamus was spoken to again after Marvin Ferrari approached the team having caught him nearby. Once again, he wanted to see Giulietta, knowing she was going through her father's murder. However, Isaac claimed Giulietta has not mentioned Seamus once, and still believed Seamus was a part of the Irish gang and killed Vittorio out of rivalry, then returned to kill the rest of the family. But Seamus still claimed he was not a part of the gang anymore, and that his love for Giulietta is all that keeps him going with everything that has been happening. This time around, it was revealed that Seamus was guilty of Vittorio's murder. Initially denying involvement, Seamus admitted to the murder. He said that he went to the hacienda to take Giulietta to elope, but encountered Vittorio in the garden, who was going home from a police encounter. Vittorio then started fighting Seamus, so Seamus broke off a cactus and shoved it in his mouth in self-defense, choking him with his own blood. He then dragged Vittorio to the chapel to hide the body from Giulietta. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 10 years in prison. Later on, Seamus wanted to speak with the team, so Maddie and the player went to speak with him. He had been crying all night about the murder he committed, and despite it being in self-defense, he thought Giulietta would never forgive him. Despite that, he wanted to speak with her, and despite what he did Maddie and the player decided to go and find her. Trivia *Seamus is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in five cases. *Seamus is one of the characters to physically appear in four districts in Mysteries of the Past. *Seamus is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. Case appearances *Welcome to Concordia! (Case #1 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past) *Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past) *Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past) *Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past) *3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of the Past) *How The East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery SO'NeillMOTP.png|Seamus, as he appeared in Welcome to Concordia! (Case #1 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeillMOTPC177.png|Seamus, as he appeared in In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeillMOTPQC177.png|Seamus, as he appeared in Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeilApp3MOTP.png|Seamus, as he appeared in Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeilApp4MOTP.png|Seamus, as he appeared in Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeilApp5MOTP.png|Seamus, as he appeared in 3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeillApp5MOTP.png|Seamus, as he appeared in How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeillBarsMOTP.png|Seamus, sentenced to 10 years in jail for the manslaughter of Vittorio Capecchi. SO'NeillPrisonMOTP.png|Seamus wearing the prison uniform. GCapecchiAppMOTP.png|Giulietta Capecchi, Seamus's ex-girlfriend. OG_SUS_401_603.jpg OG_SUS_406_603.jpg SeamusAnotherMugshot.png OG_SUS_428_603.png OG_SUS_430_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-Suspects Category:Killers